A totally weird dream I had
by Sessomaro's child
Summary: Lot's of Russain cussing. This is not a romance story for me or any other character. The title says it all, Please read and review my story dream.


A totally weird dream I had…

Ok, like the title say's, it's a really weird dream I had that had to do with me, an attic, Dark Link from LoZOOT, a lot of re-dead's, like-like's, wall and floor master's, and who can forget a freakin gomaha (A/N spelling?) with eight legs and stinger ready to bite your head off.

All swears are in Russian, if there are spelling miss takes please let me know and please no flames. -;;

All swears in Russian will be under-lined.

It was Christmas Eve and I was at one of the dumbest Christmas party's ever. I was wearing a long black dress with a split in the back that went a little past the back of my nee, and also showed my beefy legs. At that time I was maybe 5, 2. Probably was.

I was at my cousin's house (big, look's like a log cabin but the wood is blonde/ brown and has no grass growing yet because the house was just built) (A/N house description is true except for the metal spiral stair case down stairs in there basement) I was inside, unlike everyone else, I was just yob up bored. I was standing, well.. leaning up against the counter in there kitchen listening to everyone talking about govno and there problems so I decided to go down stairs. (A/N normal stairs, not spiral) (Down stairs does not have carpet yet or the walls to separate rooms yet either) I sat down on the stairs and started to daydream about some hot guy until I heard something to my far right that seamed to be coming from the metal spiral staircase.

I was dumb and curious enough to cautiously walk over there and try to find what made that strange click/ splat sound. By then the shoes I was wearing (three sizes too small) were chafing the chortoo out of my ankles so I took them off. Big mistake. I then was so curious that I started to climb up the staircase, which some how went up 3 levels in just 15 steps. How? I don't know, but it did. When I got to the top of the stairs it was almost completely black, it was so dark it was like my very pale skin was a source of light. The room I was in was HUGE, almost as big as their freakin yard out side of the cabin. (BIG, very very BIG yard) I was feeling around for a wall that I could us to help me stand up. Finding one, I did so and used my foot to feel if there was anything in front of me. I continued to do so until I felt a cold dead body in front of me, I was scared, but for some reason I had to see the face of the victim.

I slowly scooted a tad closer and to my shock, it was a girl about my age (13), but what shocked me the most was that she was completely stiff, and the fact that there was more than one body in this huge attic. They were all girls, all looking in the same direction, the other side of the room. I was just about to run out of there screaming until I blew up like one of those birds in the movie Shrek (don't own), I was backing up until I was up against another body, if you guessed a re-dead, your wrong, it was Dark Link. He put his hand on the upper half of my arm, (about 2inchs from my shoulder) it wasn't a tight grip at all, almost as if he was resting his hand on me. The very touch from him screamed –50oC and death, I was so scared I was actually shacking. (Very very rare for me to be so scared that I would ever shack)

To some people, they would get a feeling of romance, to me it was more like a horror movie that could actually scare me until I screamed. So far (or so I think) has NEVER happened (horror movie wise). I slowly turned around and stopped dead in my tracks (no pun intended) due to mega hot, but frightening blood red eyes. The look in his eyes told you death will come soon and thank you for coming to horror land, please enjoy your death as you stare at his hot red eyes. Back to reality, I stopped staring and quickly pushed away from him, however doing so I tripped backwards on some body's and scrambled back, trying to get as far way as possible from him.

"I would stop if I were you," and I did so

The next thing that happened actually freaked me out in real life as well as my dream. I had to first kill 2 dead 4 re- deads and a ton of flaming keesee. The 4 re- deads jumped me all at the same time, then for some strange reason; a wall master picked me up the same time I picked up a sword and shield. The thing was squeezing me so hard I barfed on the re- deads. (Me: There happy, I guess.) I thrashed as much as I could, only to be squeezed even more. Finally I wiggled my arm with the sword in it free, and started to slice at the wall master. After a minute or two, three of its fingers were hacked off and eaten by the re- deads. It finally dropped me into the crowd of re- deads, which were still hungry for more. And, yep, you guessed it, I was turning blue.

Just to skip a lot of Govno, I'm going to cut it a little bit shorter. Ok, all of the like-likes, re- deads, wall and floor masters, were dead (keesee as well), I collapsed on the floor in front of Dark Link.

"Heh, looks like you did have some fight in you, I guess it doesn't matter any more now does it?"

Dark Link holds his black sword of chaos (I don't know if I own it) to my throat, and just as he is about to decapitate me he hears me say, "I'm not dead yet, a little wobbly, yes, but not dead." I slowly get off the floor with great difficulty. I finally get up and off the floor and try to look like I could do some serious damage.

"Heh, you can just barely lift your sword up, and your shield probably feels like it weights a ton."

It was true. My sword and shield were really heavy now. I had no choice but to wear the shield as if it were a backpack, and use both hands for the sword. In other words, I looked really stupid. What I thought would be the very last words I would ever say were "K Chortoo," but apparently they weren't. He then lunged at me, for my defense, I curled into a ball. Pathetic but useful. After doing that for about an hour, I was getting cramps. I was in the middle of changing position so that I could crawl around, and he kicked (raised foot high in the air, slammed foot down on shield) so hard that it knocked the wind out of me. I was lying on my side trying to get some air back into my lungs when he then basically punted me to the other side of the room, luckily into some fairies. I was now at full health and back ready to fight. I guess every thing happens for a reason, and this was one of those reasons. I started kicking things into high gear. But do to that baka gomaha, it made a huge hole in the floor from were it "landed" but because of light, it just puffed into the air. (Why I have no idea) I jumped down and ran up stairs (the normal stairs that go up one floor) I quickly hid the sword and shield just in time because my mom then just called for me.

Hellaluya! (A/N spelling is wrong on that one)

When I got home I quickly stashed them in a compartment in my dresser. (Pull one of your dresser drawers, under the bar that supports the drawer there is a space where small or thin items can fit) I put the sword in one drawer and shield in another. My mom was coming so I had to hurry but be quiet at the same time. Not one of the things I'm best at, I'm even worse when I'm under stress.

Maddie? What are you doing? Get back in bed. Good night.

I was just standing there like an idiot frozen. Finally my door closes and I can't feel my legs. I fall, backwards. I was breathing really hard due to shock and the fact that the sword and shield had fit. By the time I calmed down it was about midnight. I decided to get up and go to bed, I had school the next day. Doesn't that suck?

So I finally get into my bed, and fall asleep. Well, almost. If you remember what happened to gomaha, it just puffed into thin air. The same _almost _happened to Dark Link. What happened was that he was hanging on the side by one hand trying to pull himself up when the wood finally gave away. However, when gomaha "puffed" into the air, it made a large enough shadow for Dark Link to jump down and hide in the shadows, when I went up stairs, (normal stairs) my mother called for me. That was his one chance to get into the sheath before I put the sword away. He then lay dormant until I was home and asleep.

When the time came, he materialized out of the sword, and back onto solid ground.

"We'll finish this now! He sneered.

He picked me up, grabbed the sword and shield and carried me outside. At the moment I was wearing a skimpy, almost see threw blouse that was tied at the top to keep it from falling. When we got outside (remember it's winter) I snapped awake and looked to see him on top of me in the yob snow! (Thought) HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!O.o Both of my arms were pined down same as my long legs. I was ready to scream "WHAT THE YOB IS WRONG WITH YOU?" but unfortunately I didn't have the chance. Why? (A warning to all those who hate stories that have the author with a little romance with a game or anime character) HE KISSED ME! I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT A SMALL LITTLE PECK ON THE EDUT CHEAK. I MEAN HE, THE BLOODY MUDAK THAT TRIED TO KILL ME, IS NOW GIVING ME A FULL EDUT LIP LOCK! THE SOOKA! HE CAN BED THAT YOB MICHAL JACKSON FOR ALL I CARE! (O.o darn that was a lot of Russian cussing)

At this point I was ticked. I lashed at him, I was even foaming at the mouth. By the time I was done lashing at him, I had successfully given him a fresh bloody scar on the cheek. That gave him a bit of shock. I then got away from him as fast as I could, grabbed the sword and shield and got ready to fight. It was around 1:00 AM, I was fighting an evil dude, in a blouse, with nosey swords and shields attracting attention everywhere. Yay…. Back to the story, Dark Link and I were in a fierce battle against each other. So far we were evenly matched, until I fell backwards into the cold wet snow.

"Your end is here, and now," he whispered into my ear. My eyes grew wide with fear as he raised his sword and pointed it at my throat. He then pulled it to his right, and swung the sword.

END


End file.
